


Manortrapped

by JayFuror



Series: Manorstuck: The Series [1]
Category: Homestuck, Manortrapped
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BEETIFUL, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Hoofbeast Fecal Matter, Gratuitous Memes, Gratuitous Stabbing, Gratuitous language, Hella Doh, Hussnasty, I Can't Believe it's Not Butter, I Can't Evn, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Morgan Freeman - Freeform, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Plotty, Teen Angst, That makes no sense..., That means horse shit, The Voice of an Angel, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Weird Plot Shit, i r weep softly, in any contex, oh my cod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFuror/pseuds/JayFuror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the context of Homestuck, on a planet with a rich and confusing history and culture, two species are at war, as nineteen teenagers must come together, in the wake of their world's apocalypse, to defeat a common enemy, breed shitloads of frogs, trip down some stairs, and oh yeah, create a universe after ending an eternally long stalemate in a game of chess. But what happens when everything goes wrong, and Fate loses its touch with reality? What will become of our heroes when drama escalates to increasingly tense points, as all the while, a handful of kids fight with all they have to hold the team together? And who even is this douchebag walrus with the silly mustache? And why does he speak with the voice of (Morgan Freeman) an angel? What are you even doing reading this preface any more, shouldn't you have been reading the story by now? GET OUT OF HERE, SCAT, SCRAM, ABSCOND, LEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manortrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Lots of MURDER and DEATH  
> CHARACTERS: The Ancestors (OC); The Warrior, The Prosecutor, The Prophet, The Protector, The Accuser, The Avenger, The Renegade, The Martyr, The Wrongly Accused, The Advisor, The Potentate

AS OF NOW, THIS IS A WORK-IN-PROGRESS,  DON'T HATE ME, I'LL EDIT IT WHEN I GET MORE TIME TO LEGITIMATELY START THIS, OKAY? OKAY. Just wanted to go ahead and toss out the story's entry stuff right now.

 

**Preface**

Aigh't! So! It seems that you have stumbled upon this HORRENDOUS ABOMINATION OF A STORY. if you pay close attention to detail, pretend to understand whatever it is you don't actually understand, avoid stairs, and PRAY FOR THE GRACE OF  ~~GOD~~ HUSSIE, you MIGHT just make it! Maybe.

Just a few notes: this story is going to hit the fan relatively quickly, and it will get dirty. Like. When I say dirty I mean **dirty.** Like, Caliborn's smut-level dirty, that's how dirty, in a quantifiable amount of dirtiness, albeit, not necessarily an accurate analogy, in terms of contextual dirtiness. THIS ISN'T PORN. And probably won't involve any such scenes, because nobody seems to agree with my theory that trolls have GENERALLY THE SAME SEXUAL ANATOMY AS HUMANS, BUT MORE COLORFUL. And I'd hate to disappoint all of the pengina-lovers, or tentadick-lovers, or tenta-pengina-lovers. Or ANYONE WHO ISN'T ME.

Oh yeah, and this story is intended to be a really cool thing, and I hope people like it. ;w; If you DO like it, I hope people write Manortrapped fanfics, I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS UNCONDITIONALLYIER IF YOU DID THAT.

**Prologue**

 Journal Entry 1

We should have not\ced our leader's foul m\sg\v\ngs far before we were made v\ct\ms of such harsh tYrannY. And Yet, we were bl\nded to the truth; a vast vo\d cast over us all, that changes maY have been put \nto place w\thout consent, w\thout knowledge, with no warning! O, whY have we been forsaken so?

\ should start from the beg\nn\ng.

To whomever maY be read\ng th\s, \ am qu\te sure that You are aware of The Potentate's... Vast Reforms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowee-zowie, so that's a lot of OMINOUS FORESHADOWING out of the way, lulz. Now the reel game can befin!
> 
> ...
> 
> Cod kelp us eel.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN WHAT AM I DOING. Well. Hello! This is a gloryus story, and um. Well. Yeah! Gonna write this here thing yo! Although my real ambition isn't to create something inspired by Homestuck.
> 
> Hahaha.
> 
> Oh no.
> 
> My goal.
> 
> Is.
> 
> To create.
> 
> Something.
> 
> Inspired by...
> 
> PARADOX SPACE.
> 
> ...
> 
> This is stupid. HAVE FUN? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED EVENTUALLY.


End file.
